That xx !
by Beilschmidt-san
Summary: "aku tidak masalah meskipun aku harus menghabiskan tahun-tahun di SMA ku dengan hukuman seperti ini, hanya saja ..." Shirozaki menghentikan kata-katanya, sepertinya ia mengucapkannya secara tidak sadar. Chap 3 Update [WARNING : mungkin sedikit OOC, Kalau tidak suka, jangan dibaca (apalagi ada OC),Reverse Harem]
1. Prologue : Meet with him (1)

Untuk **OC ( Akira Shirozaki )** untuk **referensi** Author menggunakan **Julchen Beilschmidt dari Nyo!Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya** karena author jatuhcinta padanyaaa *lebay*. Bisa dilihat di cover ~

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Di Fic ini Kiseki no Sedai + Yoshitaka Moriyama berada di Sekolah yang sama ~

Maafkan jika banyak bahasa yang kaku, lalu alur monoton , dll

at least

enjoy minna ~

* * *

Tak banyak yang mengetahui gadis itu , Semua orang dikelasnya tidak berbicara padanya, mereka tidak ingin mendekati atau mencoba berbicara dengannya, mereka selalu berkata kalau gadis itu menakutkan, tak ada seorangpun yang berani menatap matanya. Akira Shirozaki namanya, entah siapa yang memulainya tapi beberapa orang berkata ia adalah 'bad girl', bahkan dijuluki dengan nama ' _Kitsune_ -siluman Rubah-'.

* * *

Hari itu seperti biasa Kagami bermain basket sepulang sekolah, semua orang sudah pulang, hanya tinggal ia sendiri , ia terlalu asyik berlatih teknik barunya bahkan ia tidak sadar kalau hari sudah gelap. Ia beristirahat sejenak dan melirik layar ponselnya.

19.45

 _Sial_

Pandangannya menyapu seisi Gymnasium, namun ia tak menemukan apa yang ia cari; tas nya. Tidak biasanya ia meninggalkan tas nya di kelas.

Terpaksa ia harus kembali ke ruangan kelasnya yang berada di lantai 2,ia berjalan di lorong yang terasa 100 kali lebih panjang dari biasanya, satu satunya sumber cahaya hanya berasal dari cahaya bulan purnama yang menembus kaca. Kagami tidak takut kegelapan, hanya saja si Harimau berotot itu takut hantu. Apalagi setelah ia mendengar berbagai cerita aneh -apalagi mengenai sekolahnya- dari senpai-senpainya -terutama Izuki Senpai-.

Dengan ponsel di tangan kiri dan bola basket di tangan kanannya,satu persatu anak tangga ia langkahi, setiap langkah yang ia ambil menimbulkan gema yang membuat suasananya cukup 'horror', tak ada suara apapun lagi kecuali suara langkah kakinya. Setelah beberapa menit yang terasa beberapa abad, akhirnya ia mendapatkan tasnya kembali, dengan tenangnya ia keluar kelas.

 **Tap Tap Tap Tap**

Setiap langkahnya menimbulkan gema. Semakin lama suara gema itu dingin malam hari menggelitik lehernya, memaksanya menelan ludahnya sendiri, Kagami mulai meneteskan keringat dingin, jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat, ia mempercepat langkahnya, lalu ia berhenti di depan tangga untuk memastikannya. Matanya menangkap sesosok mahluk berambut putih panjang yang berantakan berjalan ke arahnya, dengan refleks Kagami meleparkan Bola Basket yang berada di tangan Kanannya dengan kekuatan penuh.

 **BUUGGH BLUG**

Suara yang cukup keras terdengar, menandakan lemparannya benar-benar keras, diikuti dengan suara sesuatu yang cukup berat jatuh ke lantai. Bola itu memantul beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya berhenti di depan pintu kelas.

"ittte" Mahluk berambut putih itu terlihat mengusap-usap kepalanya, setelah beberapa saat ia memungut bola dan berjalan mendekati Kagami. Kagami memerhatikannya, ia hanyalah seorang gadis dengan rambut yang sedikit berantakan, tingginya sama dengan Kuroko. Masih dengan mengusap-usap kepalanya. Ia menyerahkan bola menggunakan tangan Kanannya.

"anata.. baka desu ka ?"

"Ah.. maafkan aku.. aku kira kau-"

"Hantu ?" Gadis itu menghela napas panjang.

"Siapa namamu ?"

"eh ? Taiga Kagami.." Meskipun jarak mereka dekat, ia masih belum melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, ia tidak dapat melihat matanya karena tertutup poni. Gadis itu mulai menuruni tangga, di tangga ke 4 ia berhenti dan menoleh ke arah kagami.

"Kagami ya .. apa semua orang dikeluargamu sepertimu ? jika ia, aku harap kalian mengubah nama menjadi Bakagami, itu akan lebih cocok" Gadis itu memasang _mischievous_ smile di wajahnya. Sebuah pertigaan urat muncul di pelipis Kagami.

"APA ! aku kan sudah minta-" Ia tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia terpaku dengan sosok yang ada di hadapannya, Gadis itu mengusap-usap poninya, secara tidak sengaja poni yang menutupi matanya tersingkirkan, meskipun sekilas Kagami menatap mata gadis itu dengan takjub , iris mata bagian atasnya berwarna Pink-kebiruan, sementara iris mata bagian bawahnya benar-benar berwarna biru.

 _apa...itu_

"oi Bakagami " Gadis itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya, lalu Kagami tersadar.

"belum pernah melihat orang dengan **_Sectoral-Heterochromia_** sebelumnya ? heh kau benar-benar baka !" gadis itu mengatakannya sambil menyeringai.

"Apa maksudmu ! Heh ! aku kan sudah minta maaf!"

Gadis itu tidak menghiraukan apa yang Kagami katakan, ia melanjutkan langkahnya sambil menutupi mulutnya , ia menguap.

"HEY ! DENGARKAN JIKA ADA ORANG YANG BERBICARA PADAMU !"

Gadis itu menghilang di balik kegelapan.

"Aku bukan hantu, aku adalah 'Kitsune'" meskipun samar, Kagami masih dapat mendengarnya, gadis itu mengatakannya dengan nada yang datar.

Suaranya menggema di keheningan lorong, dan perlahan menghilang.

* * *

 **RIIIIINNGGG**

Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi, tapi Kagami tidak peduli, lagipula sejak pagi ini ia tidak dapat berhenti memikirkan hal yang terjadi kemarin. Ia tidak yakin apakah ia benar-benar bertemu gadis itu. ia tidak mengetahui namanya sama sekali. Yang ia tahu hanya 'kitsune' dan ia masih tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Kagami" Kuroko menyentuh pundak Kagami dengan kedatangannya yang 'tiba-tiba'

"UWAH ! ada apa Kuroko ?" Kagami setengah melompat dari tempat duduknya, ia benar-benar terkejut.

"Ayo pergi ke kantin"

Mereka pun berjalan berdampingan , tapi Kagami tidak mengatakan apapun , ia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"..gami..."

"Kagami.."

"ah iya ?"

"Ada apa ?"

"eh ?"

"Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini" Kuroko memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sedikit khawatir.

Kagami menghela napasnya.

"Ada satu hal yang tidak bisa berhenti kupikirkan"

"Apa ?"

"Apa kau tahu apa itu ' _Kitsune_ ' ?"

"Hee _Kitsune-ssu_ ? sesorang dikelasku dipanggil seperti itu- _ssu_!" Tiba-tiba saja seorang lelaki berambut blonde muncul entah darimana dan bergabung dengan mereka.

"benarkah ?" Kuroko bertanya dengan _poker face_ -nya.

Kise mengangguk.

"tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa orang-orang memanggilnya Kitsune- _ssu_ , kurasa ia bukan orang yang jahat- _ssu_ , nilanya selalu sempurna di mata perlajaran apapun seperti Akashicchi, dia juga pernah membantuku dalam matematika- _ssu_ , meskipun aku canggung di dekatnya- _ssu_ "

"eh benarkah ? apakah ia menderita _heterochromia_ ?"

Kise menatap Kagami dengan heran , ia memiringkan kepalanya. Lalu sebuah senyuman menggoda tersirat di wajahnya. Kise merangkul pundak kagami dan mulai mem _poke-poke_ pipi Kagami.

"Eh ? kenapa kagamicchi ? apa kau tertarik padanya- _ssu_ ? ~"

Kagami memberikan Kise pukulan hangat di kepalanya.

"Itte Kagamicchi ! aku kan cuma bercanda- _ssu_ " Kise mengelus-elus kepalanya yang masih mengepul.

"Kalo soal matanya... aku belum pernah melihatnya- _ssu_ !" Ucap Kise dengan riang.

"apa maksudmu ?"

"geez ,Poninya terlalu panjang, sampai menutupi matanya- _ssu_!" Kise menggembungkan pipinya seperti anak kecil.

"ah itu dia- _ssu_ !" Kise menunjuk ke arah jendela. Kise dan Kagami pun berhenti di depan jendela.

Kagami melihat melalui jendela, disana, di bawah pohon sesorang yang tidak asing baginya sedang bersandar, rambutnya masih -sedikit- berantakan ia memegang sebuah buku di tangan kirinya, seekor burung hinggap di kepalanya, tapi gadis itu tidak mempedulikannya, ia tetap membaca bukunya dengan tenang, sesekali ia menggigit roti yang berada di tangan kanannya.

"Apa yang kalian lihat ?"

"e-eh ?" Kise dan Kagami terkejut.

Gadis itu menutup bukunya lalu mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah jendela.

"e-eh a-ano .. itu tidak seperti yang kau kira- _ssu_ ! Maaf- _ssu_!" Kise menjadi gugup, lalu ia membungkukkan badannya.

"heh ! untuk apa minta maaf"

"oh, bukankah itu **_bakagami-san_** ?" nadanya setengah mengejek.

"APA KATAMU !" muncul pertigaan urat di pelipisnya. Ia membuka jendela yang berada di hadapannya dan bersiap melompat, tapi Kise menahannya dengan menjepit lengan Kagami. Kagami masih saja meronta.

"pffftt" Gadis itu terlihat menutupi mulutnya. Badannya terlihat gemetar, ia menahan tawanya.

"are .. Kagamicchi, dimana Kurokocchi ?"

"eh ?" Kagami tersadar Kuroko tidak berada di sana lagi.

"ini semua salahm-" Kagami memalingkan wajahnya ke arah gadis itu berada, tapi tak ada siapapun disana. Perlahan semilir angin menyapu wajah Kagami.

"ayo kita cari Kurokocchi saja- _ssu_ !"

* * *

Minna ... mohon maklum jika ceritanya aneh -_-

mind to review ? ^^

kritik saran diterima ~


	2. Prologue : Ah it's destiny maybe

Sebelumnya Author mengucapkan terimakasiih yang sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mereka yang mau mebaca sepatah atau dua patah atau kata yang terpatah-patah yang author tulis ini ~ Author ada berkat ada reader huhuhu

nahauthor harap kalian menyukai ceritanya yaaa (meskipun OC nya agak aneh dan enggak banget)

* * *

Tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini Murasakibara tidak membawa camilan yang banyak, bahkan camilan itu sudah habis sebelum kelas dimulai, jadi mau tidak mau dia harus berangkat ke kantin untuk membeli beberapa makanan, meskipun ia sendiri tidak terlalu suka makanan yang berada di kantin, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain lagi, perutnya sudah berbunyi sejak pelajaran pertama dimulai. Ia berjalan di lorong sendirian, Kise memiliki urusan lain ( kemungkinan besar seorang gadis memanggilnya ke halaman belakang untuk - You Know What I Mean lah -) sedangkan Midorima memiliki beberapa urusan di perpustakaan, dilorong , ia melihat seorang gadis berambut putih melompat-lompat di depan papan pengumuman. Tangannya mencoba meraih sebuah kertas yang berada cukup tinggi (untuknya), kertas tersebut sedikit terobek, sebenarnya sedikit lagi ia akan berhasil menggapainya.

 _'kalau tidak salah ia kan...'_ Murasakibara mencoba mengingat ingat gadis itu.

Murasakibara mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan menepukannya ke tangan kirinya secara vertikal, ia sudah ingat gadis itu, ia duduk di belakang Murasakibara sepanjang waktu dan pernah menegurnya beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya ia kesal sendiri dan berhenti melakukannya lagi. Sejak itu, Muraskibara selalu melakukan hal untuk membantu Shirozaki ,yang dengan jelas langsung ditolak mentah-mentah.

Sebuah tangan yang besar muncul dari belakang Shirozaki dan meraih kertas tadi dengan mudahnya.

"ini" Murasakibara tersenyum _innocent_ ,lalu menyerahkan kertas yang ia bawa, beberapa wanita yang berada di dekat mereka terlihat blushing - kecuali gadis itu -

"murasakibara kun manis juga ya" begitulah kata mereka

Gadis itu terdiam, lalu berbalik, ia mulai berjalan pergi. Murasakibara hanya menatap gadis itu dengan heran.

 _'apa aku berbuat salah ?'_

Dengan beberapa langkah Murasakibara berhasil menyusul langkah Shirozaki, ia menghadangnya dengan pose pertahanannya.

"Apa maumu?" Meskipun matanya tidak terlihat, tapi dari auranya saja sudah terlihat jelas kalau ia sangat terganggu.

Murasakibara memberikan kertas yang ia ambil di papan pengumuman.

Gadis itu terdiam, lalu berjalan melewati Murasakibara begitu saja.

"h-hey"

Shirozaki berhenti lalu menoleh.

"Aku benar-benar menghargainya, **terima kasih** Murasakibara-san, tapi **aku tidak membutuhkannya** sama sekali" ia mengatakannya dengan senyuman tipis, tapi dengan nada yang sedikit kesal.

"e-eh ? apa maksudmu ?"

"Aku ingin mendapatkannya dengan kekuatanku sendiri , lagipula lompatanku sedikit lebih tinggi dari kemarin" Gadis itu mengela napasnya dan berbicara serendah mungkin. Murasakibara tidak dapat melihat wajah atau ekspresinya, ia juga tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang Shirozaki katakan, yang ia dengar hanyalah bisikan-bisikan orang yang berada di sekitar mereka.

"eh ? apa mak-"

 **KRUYUUUUUUKKKK**

.

.

Hening

.

.

Shirozaki menegakkan wajahnya, tangannya mencari-cari sesuatu dalam saku jaket merah yang dipakainya , tak lama kemudian sebuah lollipop kecil berwarna merah berada di tangannya, ia melemparkan lollipop itu ke Murasakibara yang dengan refleks menangkapnya, lalu berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

"tch .. jangan lakukan hal seperti itu lagi"

* * *

Beberapa jam sebelumnya Shirozaki dipanggil ke kantor, seseorang telah mengadukannya, mengatakan bahwa semua hasil tesnya hasil dari kecurangan. Sebagian Sensei meragukannya, tapi beberapa Sensei yang mengenalnya tidak meragukannya sama sekali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ? benarkah kau menyontek ?" Tanya Ichikawa Sensei, sejak awal ia tidak menyukai Shirozaki. Tubuhnya yang besar dan gempal memenuhi kursi kecil yang berada tidak jauh dari mejanya.

"jika aku berkata tidak , apakah sensei akan percaya padaku ?" Shirozaki tersenyum lembut.

"dari dulu perilakumu tidak berubah ya," Karasuma sensei menepuk nepuk buku ke punggunggnya yang lebar, badannya tinggi dan berotot, ia menghela napas panjang, seperti biasa ia menggulungkan lengan kemejanya. Satu kesimpulan : Ia benar-benar guru terkeren seantero sekolah.

"memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan hidupmu ? Shirozaki ?" Ichikawa sensei menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"..."

"kurasa tidak benar mempercayai rumor begitu saja, lagipula dia kan memang jen-" Moriyama sensei mencoba menenangkan Ichikawa sensei, wajah cantiknya dihiasi senyum _innocent._

"kalau begitu sensei, aku akan kembali ke kelasku" Shirozaki membungkukkan badannya sedalam mungkin lalu pergi.

Karasuma sensei memperhatikan gadis itu pergi, lalu menghela napasnya.

"anak itu .. sampai kapan ia akan seperti itu ?"

"Karasuma sensei,kalau diperhatikan kau selalu membelanya" Ichikawa Sensei menyilangkan kedua tangannyda di dadanya lalu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"ah.. aku sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil"

* * *

Shirozaki berjalan menuju ke salah satu dari beberapa tempat favoritnya ; Taman belakang. Ia duduk di bawah pohon lalu menyandarkan punggungnya, matanya menerawang _-melalui poninya tentusaja-_ jauh ke langit, ia mengangkat tangan kirinya,ia menutup kedua matanya cahaya matahari menerpa wajahnya, melewati celah-celah diantara jari-jarinya yang kurus,semilir angin 'memainkan' rambut putih nya, ia tersenyum masam. Perkataan Ichikawa sensei terngiang di benaknya

'Hidup... ya ?'

Ia menurunkan tangan kirinya lalu menggunakannya untuk menyibakkan poninya ke atas ,ia menjepitnya menggunakan klip kertas yang terselip di buku yang ia bawa.

Sekarang , wajahnya terlihat jelas. Seperti biasa ia memegang Roti di tangan kanannya dan buku di tangan kirinya, lalu mulai membaca halaman demi halaman dengan serius.

Saat itu seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan potongan bob datang diikuti lelaki tinggi berambut blonde yang sudah tidak asing lagi; Kise. Gadis itu tidak sadar kalau Shirozaki berada di bawah pohon. ( posisi mereka berlawanan, Shirozaki berada di sisi lain dari pohon , tubuhnya terhalangi )

"A-anu .. Kise-kun , sssss-sebenarnya aku .." Gadis itu meremas rok nya dengan sangat keras, ia menundukkan wajahnya yang sangat merah.

"A...aku"

Kise sudah biasa menghadapi situasi seperti ini, sudah tak terhitung lagi seberapa banyak wanita yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Jadi ia hanya tersenyum manis seperti biasa lalu menunggu dengan tenang.

"Ssssebenarnya A..aku... a..ak"

"Aku menyukaimu, berkencanlah denganku"

"e..eh ?"

Kise membeku, ia mengenali suara itu, gadis itu diam, wajahnya sangat merah kali ini bercampur dengan marah, Suara Manis yang gemetar itu digantikan dengan suara yang dingin dengan nada yang datar, Shirozaki menutup bukunya, lalu menunjukkan dirinya, dengan ekspresi datar. Kali ini Kise menatap Shirozaki dengan tatapan bingung. Ia tidak yakin apakah yang ia lihat adalah sang 'kitsune' yang pernah mengajarinya matematika, ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus memanggilnya manis atau cantik karena apa yang ia lihat benar-benar diluar ekspektasinya, gadis itu cantik dan juga manis, matanya benar-benar indah, tapi disisi lain ia benar-benar mengenal suara dan nada yang datar itu.

"e-eh .. kau sia-"

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan itu jika aku jadi dirimu" Ia menunjuk ke arah jendela di lantai 2, beberapa orang melihat mereka dari jendela, bahkan beberapa gadis tertawa mengolok-oloknya, beberapa dari mereka mengeluarkan handphone nya.

"e..eh!" kaki gadis itu mulai gemetar, lalu beberapa detik kemudian badannya lemas dan terjatuh, tapi Kise dengan cepat menangkapnya, dengan gaya seperti pangeran.

"Ki..kise-Kuhnnn" Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu pingsan di pelukan Kise dengan wajah yang bahagia.

"Hey bukankah sebagai sesama wanita kau bisa mengerti situasinya- _ssu_!" wajahnya terlihat serius, ia benar-benar marah.

Shirozaki tidak menghiraukan Kise, ia menggigit rotinya dan menatap ke atas dengan tatapan datar yang dingin, orang-orang yang berada di lantai 2 itu berhenti tertawa ataupun berbicara, mereka merasakan hawa yang benar-benar dingin dan suram, mereka pun segera masuk ke kelasnya dan duduk dengan tenang.

' _umarete kita ... gomenasai*_ ' pikir mereka, wajah mereka berubah suram. Shirozaki mengigit potongan roti terakhirnya, lalu mengacak-acak poninya, beberapa klip kertas berjatuhan ke tanah

"eh ? jadi itu yang kaugunakan untuk menjepit ponimu- _ssu_ ?" Kise terkejut sekaligus sweatdrop.

"lalu ? kau keberatan ?" Shirozaki mulai berjalan kearahnya.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan b-barusan- _ssu_ ?" Kise mulai canggung, ia mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"eh ? aku ?" Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, lalu sedikit terkekeh.

"Aku kan hanya melihat mereka saja" Ia membungkukkan badannya.

"hee .. tak kusangka mereka benar-benar melakukannya, Yukari-san _Kawaisou_ " Shirozaki membungkukkan badannya lalu mengusap-usap kepala Yukari dengan lembut.

"eeh ? apa maksudmu- _ssu_ ?"

"Kise-san aku tidak tahu apakah kau naif atau benar-benar **baka** " Shirozaki mengatakannya dengan nada yang riang, hampir terdengar seperi pujian, ia juga tersenyum.

Kise membeku di tempat, wajahnya benar-benar pucat, baru kali ini seorang gadis memanggilnya seperti itu,ia tidak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya akan bertemu dengan gadis seperti itu, baru kali ini ia bertemu seorang gadis dengan sikap yang aneh, terkadang ia terlihat lembut, terkadang ia terlihat psycho, terkadang ia terlihat monoton, terkadang ia terlihat menyeramkan,terkadang ia sangat dingin, gadis itu benar-benar sulit didekati, tapi untuk itu ia menjadi terlihat misterius, mungkin sekarang ia tahu julukan 'Kitsune' artinya apa, tapi ia tidak berpikir kalau Shirozaki benar-benar licik.

"Bukankah lebih baik kalian pergi ke UKS saja ?" nadanya kembali datar, ia berbalik lalu pergi.

* * *

Kagami berjalan dengan malasnya , ia tahu kalau ini bukan pertanda baik, ia bersiap-siap dengan apa yang mungkin dikatakan para sensei, ia menghela napasnya dan memasuki ruang guru. Pupil mata Kagami melebar saat melihat gadis berambut -sedikit- berantakan itu juga berada disana. Hanya saja alasan mereka dipanggil berbeda. Mereka duduk berdampingan, posisi gadis itu sangat sopan.

"Oi Shirozaki ! hari ini sensei mendapat laporan lagi tentangmu... sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini ?" Ichikawa sensei menepuk-nepuk buku ke mejanya

"dan kau kagami .. nilaimu benar benar jelek" Ichikawa sensei membuka salah satu dokumen yang ada dimejanya. Ichikawa sensei menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kagami bersiap bangkit dari kursinya dan berbicara, tapi Shirozaki dengan tenang menyentuh tangannya dan memberikan isyarat untuk tetap diam.

"Anak-anak seperti kalian selalu membuatku pusing"

"Ah Ichikawa sensei, aku tahu hukuman yang cocok untuk mereka berdua" Wajah cantik Moriyama sensei dihiasi sebuah senyuman iblis.

"..."

* * *

 **OMAKE ~**

"ada apa Kise-chin ? wajahmu benar-benar pucat, apa kau melihat hantu ?"

"hal seperti hantu itu tidak ada, nanodayo" Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya.

"a-aku a-aku bertemu Kitsune-ssu"

* * *

* Umarete kita gomenasai = i'm sorry for being born.

Thanks for reading minna ~


	3. School life ! Start !

Sebelumnya author minta maaf huhuhu karena update chap3 sangatt telat (kemaren author ujian dulu hehehe)

dan mungkin ceritanya agak aneh atau gimana ya ~ intinya sih i hope you like aja lah ~ hehe

enjoy minna !

oh iya, seputar Sectoral Heterochromia , karena ini **fanfic** jadi author **nambahin** (cuma fiksi) kalo mata Shirozaki bisa berubah warna sesuai keadaan Normalnya heterochromia di kedua matanya, tapi dalam kondisi tertentu bakal berubah jadi pink-kemerahan, kebalik sama Akashi.

* * *

 **KRRRIIIINGG**

Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi, seorang laki-laki berlari menghampiri Kagami yang masih duduk di tempatnya, wajahnya pucat seperti melihat hantu.

"K-Kagami-kun, seseorang mencarimu"

"eh ? siapa ?"

"i-itu..."

"Oi _hiisashiburi_ **Baka** gami !" Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya. Padahal baru saja kemarin mereka bertemu.

" **KITSUNE** ! dia ada di kelas kitaa !"

"hee ? benarkah ? mengerikan ! apa dia akan mengutuk kita ?"

"ih ! aku tidak akan masuk kelas !"

"tak tahu malu ! kudengar ia mendekati Kiseki no Sedai, sekarang ia disini mendekati yang lain, ia benar-benar mengibaskan ekornya dimana-mana"

Kagami benar-benar terkejut dengan respon yang diberikan teman-teman sekelasnya ( minus Kuroko dan Aomine -yang udah keluar dari kelas-). Ia sendiri merasa risih dan siap-siap meledak-ledak, ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras.

"HEY KAL-"

 **HUP**

Sebuah tangan yang dingin menyebrangi pundak kagami dan menutupi mulutnya dengan tepat. Kagami sendiri merinding dengan gerkan Shirozaki yang tiba-tiba dan begitu cepat.

"Sepertinya kau sangat bersemangat untuk belajar hari ini, Bakagami-kun" Shirozaki tersenyum manis, lalu melepaskan tangannya.

"Kurasa lebih baik kita belajar di perpustakaan , disana tidak banyak ngengat ~" Shirozaki tersenyum dan mengatakannya dengan riang.

kelas itu hening seketika.

Mereka berdua pun pergi ke perpustakaan. Shirozaki menjepit poninya ke atas menggunakan klip kertas yang ia bawa di saku jaket-merah-nya, Kagami hanya terpaku melihatnya, ia mengamati wajah Shirozaki yang terlihat sangat serius.

 _'disaat seperti ini dia terlihat manis'_ Wajah kagami pun bersemu merah saat menatapnya. Tapi ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

 _'Tidak tidak ! ada yang salah dengan kepribadiannya ! mungkin aku terlalu berimajinasi !'_

Kagami menyadari sesuatu hal yang sedikit janggal. Mata Shirozaki kini dominan berwarna pink-merah (dominan merah), sedangkan warna mata birunya tidak terlihat terlalu jelas , tidak seperti waktu pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Wah ! warna matamu berubah !"

"benarkah ?"

Kagami mengangguk , Shirozaki menarik napas panjang, ia memejamkan kedua matanya, lalu kembali membukanya, sekarang terlihat jelas kalau kedua matanya memiliki dua warna yang berbeda -seperti waktu pertama kali mereka bertemu-.

"b-bagaimana bisa ?"

"entahlah, mungkin karena terlalu fokus" Shirozaki tidak menjawab dengan serius.

Mereka duduk di sebuah sudut disamping jendela. Shirozaki terlihat membalikkan halaman demi halaman dengan serius, lalu menandai beberapa halaman dengan memo berwarna biru muda. Kagami menopang wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya membuka-buka halaman tanpa membacanya sambil mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Shirozaki yang masih saja serius, ia pun menguap, harus ia akui, kegiatan seperti ini benar-benar membosankan.

"Hey apa kau tidak terganggu poni sepanjang itu ? kenapa kau tidak memotongnya saja ?"

"Bakagami, sepertinya kau harus belajar dengan sedikit lebih serius, kau tahu kan, sebentar lagi ujian tengah semester, aku akan membantumu, jadi kali ini kumohon, lakukanlah yang terbaik" Shirozaki mengabaikan perkataan Kagami dan mengatakan hal ini dengan serius, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ada di tangannya, sesekali ia mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

Kagami menghela napasnya.

"aku tahu, aku juga mengerti kalau kau ingin segera terbebas dari hukuman ini , tapi aku har-"

 **BAM**

Shirozaki menutup buku yang ia baca dengan cukup keras.

"aku tidak masalah meskipun aku harus menghabiskan tahun-tahun di SMA ku dengan hukuman seperti ini, hanya saja ..." shirozaki menghentikan kata-katanya, sepertinya ia mengucapkannya secara tidak sadar. Kemudian ia membuka buku yang ia tutup lagi dan mulai mencari-cari halaman terakhir yang ia tandai.

"..."

"Kalian terlalu berisik, ini perpustakaan , _Nanodayo_ "

Seorang lelaki berambut hijau muncul dibalik tingginya rak buku , ia membenarkan kacamatanya, pandangannya beralih antara Shirozaki -yang masih asyik dengan bukunya- dan Kagami. Lalu dengan ekspresi datarnya yang serius ia kembali menghilang dibalik rak buku. Kemunculan yang sia-sia *batin author*

"Hey apa kau tidak lapar ?"

"..."

"hey"

"..."

Shirozaki tidak mendengarkan Kagami, ia masih sibuk dengan bukunya, lalu menyerahkan buku yang selesai ia tandai ke Kagami.

"aku sudah menandainya, aku harap kau -membaca- mempelajarinya, kudengar besok ada ulangan bab 3 , jadi aku menandai bab 3 sedikit lebih banyak dari yang lainnya"

"bagaimana kau tahu jadwalnya ?"

"ah .. aku meminta jadwal pelajaran mu pada Moriyama sensei kemarin"

"oh begi- UNTUK APA !?"

"ssshh! kau berisik Bakagami" Shirozaki segera menutup mulut kagami menggunakan tangannya, lalu dengan setengah berbisik ia menegur kagami, mata -hetrochromia- nya memandang langsung ke dalam mata Kagami, untuk beberapa alasan , mata itu terlihat begitu menenangkan, berbanding terbalik dengan sikap si pemilik yang cukup _' **aneh** '_. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Kagami segera menuruti apa yang Shirozaki katakan dan mulai mempelajari buku itu.

* * *

 ** _Pulang sekolah ~_**

Riko meniup peluitnya, seketika itu juga pandangan semua orang tertuju padanya. Beberapa orang mulai berkumpul dan mengerumuninya.

"Hey kalian semua dengar ! Hari ini seseorang akan masuk dalam klub basket ini"

"hee ? benarkah- _ssu_ ! bagaimana orangnya- _ssu_ !?"

"kuharap dia tidak merepotkan sepertimu , _nanodayo_ " Midorima tidak antusias, terlihat kalau ia tidak tertarik *maklum dia **_Tsundere_** *

"huaaa midorimacchi _hidoi_ !"

"hee kalau begitu aku tidak sabar bertanding dengannya !" seorang lelaki derang rambut biru tua tersenyum menyeringai.

"eh siapa dia ? Rinko senpai ?" seorang wanita berambut pink menyambut dengan antusias.

"kalau soal itu..."

Tiba-tiba Karasuma sensei masuk Gymnasium, ia menggulung lengan kemeja putihnya, tangan kanannya yang kurus dan berotot terlihat -membawa- menggusur sesuatu. Terlihat pertigaan urat di pelipisnya.

"Kau itu kan masih muda ! nikmati saja masa mudamu !"

"Kita masih berada di sekolah **sensei-san** " Shirozaki berbicara dengan nada yang tenang, namun ia menekankan nadanya.

"Untuk itulah, sebagai seorang sensei, aku memerintahkanmu untuk masuk salah satu klub!"

"aku menerima tugas , bukan perintah"

"ANGGAP SAJA SAMA!" dan begitulah seterusnya, mereka berdua terus berargumen, sosok Karasuma sensei yang keren dan dingin tiba-tiba saja hilang, daripada Guru dan Murid , mereka lebih terlihat seperti kakak dan adik.

"aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa Klub lain menolakmu, bahkan klub **Kyudo** " Karasuma sensei menghela napasnya, ia terlihat depresi. Ia baru tersadar kalau seluruh perhatian terpusat pada mereka berdua, ia segera melepaskan pegangannya pada kerah baju Shirozaki dan berdeham. Shirozaki berdiri dan mulai berjalan pergi, namun tangan cekatan Karasuma sensei berhasil menarik kerah bagian belakang baju Shirozaki, memaksanya untuk kembali ke tempat semula.

"Ahem, Aida, ini orang yang kumaksudkan" Karasuma sensei menepuk pundak Shirozaki. Kemudian Karasuma sensei memberikan isyarat pada Riko untuk berbicara dengannya di bagian lain dari Gymnasium itu.

"Ah, namaku Akira Shirozaki, kelas 1-C-" kata-katanya terpotong.

"ki-kits" Kise segera menutup mulutnya sendiri, ia menatap Shirozaki dengan horror.

Shirozaki tersenyum hambar.

"Kau benar, aku adalah si kitsune , kalian pasti mengenalku kan, kalau begitu mohon bantuannya "Shirozaki membungkukkan badannya dengan anggun dan sopan nadanya berubah datar, tidak seperti saat ia berbicara dengan Karasuma sensei tadi.

Suasana disana tiba-tiba menjadi mencekam. Momoi tersenyum ceria.

"Kalau begitu, salam kenal Shirozaki chan ! namaku-"

"Satsuki Momoi, kelas 1-A , iya kan ?"

"eh ? bagaimana kau ?"

"semua orang sering membicarakanmu, kau populer" Shirozaki mengatakannya dengan nadanya yang datar, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum hangat kepada Momoi.

Momoi pun membalasnya degan senyuman manis. Wajahnya bersemu merah, lalu mereka mulai bercakap-cakap. Dalam waktu yang singkat, mereka menjadi akrab. Beberapa orang yang mengerumuni mereka juga sudah pergi.

"kitsune ? ya ? spertinya ia tidak terlihat buruk, _nanodayo_ "

"Heh ! kita lihat saja ! apa yang anak itu bisa lakukan !"

Seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi datang menghampiri Shirozaki, kulitnya yang cokelat tua berbanding terbalik dengan kulit putih pucat milik Shirozaki. Lelaki itu membungkukkan badannya, dan mulai mengamati Shirozaki.

"hah tak kusangka yang bergabung adalah wanita !" ia terlihat sedikit kecewa. Aomine terkenal akan reputasinya sebagai 'lelaki menyebalkan' , tidak ada seorang wanitapun (kecuali Momoi) yang tahan berada di dekatnya, selain itu beberapa wanita juga berkata kalau Aomine lelaki mengerikan.

"memangnya kau bisa melihat dengan poni panjang seperti itu ?" Aomine masih membungkukkan badannya , ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Shirozaki dan mengamatinya lagi, tangannya mencoba meraih poni Shirozaki, yang langsung menepis tangannya menggunakan buku yang ia bawa. Aomine sedikit terkejut. Kemudian ia menyeringai.

 _'hee ? apa apaan respon ini ... menarik'_

"Kenapa ? apa kau takut disentuh ? atau kau tidak percaya diri dengan wajahmu ?" ia masih menyeringai, nadanya pun sangat mengejek. Shirozaki tidak menghiraukan Aomine, ekspresinya tetap datar. Sekali lagi Aomine mengamati Shirozaki.

 _'tch ! ada apa dengan gadis itu ! kenapa dia mengabaikanku!'_

"e-eto , Aominecchi, tidak seharusnya kau memperlakukan wanita seperti itu- _ssu_!"

"Hah ! apa kau yakin dia wanita ? dadanya saja begitu rata, sebagai laki-laki aku kasihan padanya" Aomine menghela napas, ia menunggu reaksi Shirozaki.

Shirozaki tersenyum dari hatinya , senyumnya begitu manis dan hangat. Pupil mata Aomine melebar. Shirozaki menghela napas panjang dan mulai berbicara.

"untuk sesaat aku berpikir untuk memotong poniku, tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir poniku berguna untuk menghalangi pandanganku dari mu, _**aho** mine san_, dengan begitu mataku **tidak akan sakit saat memandangmu** " Ia mengatakannya dengan nada yang riang dan sedikit tertawa.

Aomine lupa akan tujuannya _'mengerjai'_ gadis itu. Kini pelipisnya dihiasi perempatan urat.

" **APA MAKSUDMU** !" Midorima dan Kise menahan Aomine.

Punggung Shirozaki gemetar. ia menundukkan wajahnya , tangannya menutupi mulutnya.

"Sepertinya kau membuatnya menangis, _nanodayo_ "

"Hah ! tak kusangka ia begitu ceng-"

"Pffffttt"

"eh ?" Semua orang yang berada disana heran, tidak ada yang berani berkata seperti itu kepada Aomine, meskipun bercanda, dan biasanya wanita akan menangis atau paling tidak menampar jika ada seseorang yang berkomentar seperti itu pada mereka.

Shirozaki menarik napas panjang, ia berhasil menahan tertawanya, tapi masih sedikit terkekeh.

"Kau mungkin benar **_Aho_ mine san**, dadaku memang rata, tapi aku masih beruntung, setidaknya dadaku **tidak serata otakmu** " Gadis itu mengusap bulir air mata yang ada di pelupuk matanya,lalu mengatakannya dengan santai sambil sedikit tertawa.

"NAMAKU **AOMINE** !"

* * *

Seorang lelaki berambut merah hanya mengamati mereka dari kejauhan.

"Shirozaki.. ya? Dia benar-benar berubah" Lelaki itu menghela napasnya. Lalu tersenyum hambar.

* * *

Kuroko membalikkan badannya. Ia menatap Gymnasium yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"ada apa Kuroko ?" Kagami menghentikan langkahnya.

"tidak, kurasa aku mendengar sesuatu"

"tentu saja, sepertinya mereka bermain dengan semangat ! aku jadi tidak sabar ingin bermain" Kagami antusias.

Kuroko mengangguk.

"iya, setelah kita membeli minuman"

"haah jika dipikir-pikir bukankah ini tugas manager atau semacamnya ?"

"entahlah"


End file.
